Sledding
by night Wonder
Summary: John and Sherlock head out of town for a sledding trip
"You know what we should do" John asked as he walked into the living room of the small apartment him and Sherlock shared. "And what would that be John" he asked looking up from his paper. "We should go sledding, you have never been and that is ridiculous everyone should" John said walking over to Sherlock and making puppy-dog eyes. "You know that doesn't work on me" Sherlock said bringing the paper back up to continue reading. "Fine we can stay here forever and never do anything but work and sleep" John said storming off to their bedroom. "Why don't you want to go Sherlock" asked Mises hutson walking into the room from the kitchen. "Because i refuse to make a fool of myself by falling down a hill" he said not looking up from the paper. "it would mean the world to John" she said before leaving the room. She knew that would push him into going, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for John.

"John?" Sherlock asked as he entered the bedroom, "John would you look at me?" he asked sitting on the bed and putting his hand on the small of John's back. "Please John, you know i didn't mean anything by what I said about sledding" Sherlock said laying across John and looking at the ceiling. "You can not keep saying you didn't mean what you said, because I know you and you always mean what you say" John said through the bed with a pillow over his face, just like when he was a child and his sister would pin him, he would always run off and hid in their parents room. "But I do care, I care so much" Sherlock said. "Then go sledding with me".

A few weeks later John and Sherlock were on their way to Haute-Savoie, France . "This is gonna be great" John said smiling at Sherlock. "Yes wonderful, freezing cold while flying towards our death".

"Come on Sherlock"

"I still think this is ridiculous" Sherlock murmured

"If you didn't want to come then why did you?" John asked, Sherlock simply sat there and said nothing for the rest of the train ride into paris, and onto the second train taking them to the country.

The bed and breakfast they were staying at was , the rooms were all decorated in soft colors putting the people staying there at peace. There was a fire going in the sitting room while a soft blanket of snow was covering the ground outside the house. Up in the room where John and Sherlock was staying, the walls were a soft blue, and the bed was covered in a white as soft and pure as the snow falling outside, the chairs were a deeper blue than the walls, the accents on the windows and doors were a soft forest green. The whole effect was one of a fairytale. Once he set his bagges down John went into the bathroom locking the door. Sherlock went silently to the door and gently pressed his ear against the wood listening to the quiet sound of tears.

Once John emerged from the bathroom he saw a note on the bed.

Sweet John.

Come meet me in the dining room, I have a surprise for you that i have been waiting for the perfect moment to give to you.

love Sherlock.

John flooded the note up and put it in his pocket, walking to the door and heading down stairs. The dining room was empty but for Sherlock who was dressed in a simply black turtleneck and black jeans. The room was filled with roses and candles making a dim romantic feel, added to by the cellos and violins playing in the back of the room. "What is all this?" John asked taken aback by all that Sherlock had done. "This is for you" Sherlock said smiling. "You have been saying for, forever that this is what you like, haven't you?" he said a little nervous now. John walked over to Sherlock taking both his hands in his and smiling, the taller man smiled down at him and bent to kiss him.

Once dinner was finished and both men had laughed and smiled more than they hand in weeks, they returned to the room, Sherlock was gone for only a few minutes but when he returned John was asleep on the bed. Sherlock lay down next to him and watched him sleep, looking quite at peace, before turning off the light and slipping into sleep himself.

When John woke the next morning snow was falling outside the window. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and noticed the room was filled to bursting with roses. Standing in the doorway was Sherlock holding a single red rose. "Is this all for me?" Sherlock simply smiled and tossed John his clothing. Once John was dressed Sherlock pulled him from the room and out into the snowy day. He led him up a hill until they reached the peak, and then dropped his hand turning to face John. "You've done this before right?" asked Sherlock a little nervous. "Yes, you'll be safe with me" John said smiling. Sherlock gave a weak smile before sitting down on the sled. John climbed on behind him, and pushed them off down the steep hill.

Sherlock screamed the whole way down the hill, every time they hit a bump he would grab John's arms that were wrapped around his waist. Sherlock opened his eyes to see how far away the bottom was, and saw the giant pile of snow they were heading towards. "John" Sherlock asked, but John was oblivious to his words. "John!" He said a little more panicked as the snow pile was getting closer. Again John could not hear him. "JOHN!" Sherlock screamed as they flew into the pile snow, ending the ride.

John's head popped out of the snow laughing, he turned around looking for Sherlock and saw a boot half buried in the snow. He crawled over through the snow, and gently tugged the book. Sherlock sprang out of the snow like a mommy coming to life. "I'm alive" he said looking around bewildered. John just laughed and said "oh course you are, did you really think I would do something that would endanger your life?". "No of course not" Sherlock said looking away. John simple smiled and kissed him.


End file.
